As is generally well known, articles of luggage are used for carrying contents in a variety of applications. In some applications, for example such as flying on a commercial aircraft, a weight limitation is mandated for each article of luggage placed into the storage portion of such aircraft and penalties are imposed when the total weight of the article of luggage and contents loaded into it exceed such mandated limitation. Unfortunately, many passengers are limited in an ability to determine the total weight of such article of luggage prior to arriving at the airport and checking their luggage in. Those who do not wish to pay penalties must remove a portion of the contents from one article of luggage and load them into a different article of luggage in order to meet the mandated weight limitations. Such need to reload the contents usually results in inconveniences to the passengers and delays during checking in.